


The Magic of Mistletoe

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Mistletoe, One Big Happy Family, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Hey, May, Happy, you guys are standing under the mistletoe, you know what that means, right?” Tony wriggled his eyebrows and pointed to the plant hanging over their heads.“Ew, Tony that’s gross,” Peter grimaced, but he watched Happy and May both blush, staring at each other awkwardly.Comfortember, Day 22: Kisses
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Magic of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22, a little Christmas cheer for you all. Enjoy!

Peter hummed happily to  _ It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas _ as he placed another bulb on the still mostly bare tree.

“Pete, you better hang a few more on the other side, it’s still looking empty over there,” Mr. Stark called out while sipping on his hot cocoa, and hugging Pepper to his side.

“Okay, Tony. You know, I could use some help over here!” he laughed, eyeing all the grownups who were sitting on the couch with hot cocoa. He smiled when his aunt got up, pulling Happy along with her.

It was still only November, but after a few weeks of wearing Tony down, Peter had managed to get the man to agree that they could finally put up the Christmas decorations in the penthouse.

They had waited until Friday evening when they were sure Pepper, as well as May could join them. Peter had also invited Happy up after the man had dropped him at the tower after school, and as much as he acted like a huge grump most of the time, Peter was surprised that the man had actually agreed. According to Tony, Christmas was Happy’s favourite time of the year.

So now Peter was grinning from ear to ear as Christmas music blared from FRIDAY’s speakers, a warm fire roared in the fireplace, and he and all the people he loved drank hot cocoa while decorating the Christmas tree.

It wasn’t a real tree. As much as Tony had offered over and over to take Peter to the Christmas tree farm and cut down a massive white spruce, Peter had begged and begged to use the fake kind,  _ that way it can go up earlier _ , he had reasoned passionately, and eventually, the man had decided it was a losing battle. So, instead, the two found themselves in the aisle at Walmart a few days later, picking out their box full of plastic pine needles, a wide grin on the kid’s face, which really was all that mattered to any of the adults in the end.

“We also need someone to hang your stockings by the chimney with care!” Peter directed, “Do you know where they are?”

Pepper got up next, pulling away from Tony’s arms, causing the man to pout, “I guess I might as well get up and help now too.”

“It’s about time!” Peter laughed, earning him a cuff to the head, “Hey, you can’t hit me, it’s Christmas!”

“It’s November, kid,” Tony rolled his eyes, “You better not be planning on using that excuse to get whatever you want for the duration of the holiday season.”

“Oh, he is,” May smirked, working the tinsel around the tree.

“I mean, you just said it,  _ holiday season _ , aka Christmas!” Peter pointed out, “It’s no fun if you only treat it as one day.”

“I take it you have more holiday activities planned for us in the next few weeks?” Tony huffed, pretending to be irritated at the idea. Everybody in the room knew he wasn’t really.

“Oh definitely!”

“Thank goodness I have some help with all these Peter activities this year,” May teased. Happy was now helping her place the star at the top of the tree with a step ladder.

“There, Peter,” Pepper stood back from her handiwork in front of the fire, “What do you think?”

Peter glanced at the stockings lining the mantle, “There’s one for each of us? When did you get more?”

Pepper smiled with a shrug, as Tony came to stand by her side once more, “Well, we’ve discussed it briefly with May, and we figured you guys might want to spend Christmas day together.”

“Really!?” Peter jumped excitedly, “That sounds awesome!!” All his favourite people together for Christmas. It was going to make the day so much more fun. Not that he hadn’t loved the years past where it was just he and May cuddled up in their apartment together, but he loved the idea of having everyone together at once, like right now.

“Yeah, kid, and if you’re going to be here, everybody needed a stocking for Santa to fill,” Tony smirked.

“Tony, you’re aware I’m nearly  _ sixteen _ , right? Santa’s not real.”

Tony scoffed, “An attitude like that is only going to earn a stocking full of coal, kiddo. Plus, way to crush Happy! He still believed!”

Happy cuffed his friend on the head, and everyone laughed. This Christmas was going to be great. Peter could hardly wait.

“Hey, May, Happy, you guys are standing under the mistletoe, you know what that means, right?” Tony wriggled his eyebrows and pointed to the plant hanging over their heads. 

“Ew, Tony that’s gross,” Peter grimaced, but he watched Happy and May both blush, staring at each other awkwardly.

“Gee Pete, I thought you were all about abiding by the Christmas rules. And the rules clearly state you kiss under the mistletoe, don’t they?” Tony shrugged. 

“Yeah, but this is Happy and May we’re talking about, it would be different if it was you and Pepper!”

“Or you and MJ?” His mentor smirked. 

The kid’s cheeks blazed red, “What, no!”

“Sure, kid, say that without a red face and I might believe you.”

As the two bickered, Happy glanced at May, who glanced right back, then, shyly he leaned in, kissing the woman on the cheek and causing May to blush even more.

The room fell silent, and then once the initial shock wore off Tony hooted, while Peter buried his face in his hands, “Hap’s still got game! Good thing we got you a stocking too, huh Hap? Might be an official part of the family by then.”

Pepper swatted his arm, “Leave him alone Tony, plus, he’s already part of this family.”

“True, but Happy, now that I think about it, you’re supposed to kiss on the lips under the mistletoe,” Tony continued to tease.

“Oh shut up Tony,” Happy grumbled.

Then, without warning, May grabbed Happy’s face, kissing him square on the mouth.

Everyone stood in shock again, until Tony broke the silence with a loud cheer, followed by quieter giggling from Pepper.

May and Happy stood staring at each other for a long moment, and Peter was about ready to crawl into the wall and hide there.  _ So  _ embarrassing.

“Okay then,” Tony continued to chuckle, impressed and shocked all at the same time, “Just call me Cupid I guess. Not sure how we can move on from that bombshell but maybe it’s time to string the lights off the balcony? Huh, Pete? You coming?”

“Anything to get me out of this room right now,” Peter mumbled, crossing the room quickly, not sure he would ever recover from this night. 

The rest of the decorating was slightly awkward between Happy and May, the pair pausing every time their hands brushed up against each other as they each grabbed for the same ornament or shared shy looks as they worked together to prepare another round of hot cocoa. It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone later in the evening when everyone was sitting around the fire and May slipped her hand into Happy’s when she thought nobody was looking. Spoiler alert, they were all, in fact, looking. 

  
Peter hadn’t been wrong to think that things would very well be different this Christmas, that was for sure. He knew one thing for sure, he was going to have to have a very serious conversation with his aunt about this one.  _ Happy? _ He definitely hadn’t seen that one coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments this month. You have all been filling up my inbox and you have no idea how good they all make me feel! I appreciate each and every one of you!!!


End file.
